


Trouble

by fangirlfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, Work Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfiction/pseuds/fangirlfiction
Summary: Bucky is in a meeting and the reader gets bored, so they send Bucky a few messages to get his attention. Smut, 18+





	Trouble

****You toss your book to the side before huffing in frustration. Your boredom is incurable; nothing will make it go away. You tried baking, but 48 homemade cookies and you're still bored. You tried the various video game consoles that Tony has installed in one of the common rooms, but you didn’t know what you were doing and lost interest. You’re too distracted to read or watch movies.

You pout on the couch alone, because Bucky is always able to find a way to distract you. He’s good at getting your mind to focus on one task. But Bucky has been in meetings all day with the team; you’re excluded because you were injured on the last mission. You’re fine now, perfectly healed, but the team is still too spooked to let you back “so soon”.

You pull out your phone and frown at the lack of notifications before tapping on the message icon, followed by Bucky’s name.

* * *

 

## 3:08 p.m.

_Buckyyyyyy_

_I’m bored_

__

_**I know, doll. Just a little longer and I’ll be back.** _

_I want you back now :/_

_**I can’t. Now stop texting me, you’re distracting me.** _

__

You toss your phone to the side, frustration coursing through you now, before  a wicked thought hits you.  _Bucky thought that was a distraction? Wait until he sees this._  You grab your phone and move quickly into your shared room with Bucky. You make a beeline for the dresser, digging through the drawers until you find Bucky’s Top 3. You strip quickly from your sweats and Bucky’s t shirt and pull on Number 3 before moving into the bathroom to look at yourself. Number 3 is a lingerie set that consists of a red lacy bra and matching bottoms, each adorned with a tiny bow.

Your eyes land on the messy bun piled haphazardly on your head, and you reach up to tug the scrunchie from the mess. Your hair falls down around you, and a few passes with a brush leaves it landing in soft waves, the way that Bucky likes. You catch your eye in the mirror and smile at yourself, giving your cheeks a quick pinch for a natural blush of color. Satisfied with your look, you move over to the floor length mirror and strike a pose, pausing to look at the photo before moving on.

You walk into the bedroom and set your phone on the desk near the bed, the self timer up and counting down to one. You run over to the bed and quickly drape yourself across it, careful to angle your body in a way that accents your curves. When you hear the camera click, you run over to check the photo, pleased at the result. You pull up your messages with Bucky again, and send the first two photos, along with a teasing message. 

## 3:19 p.m.

_img_

_img_

                                                                                _How do I look in red?_

 

You watch three dots appear on the screen as if he’s typing, before they disappear again. You stare at the phone, willing a response. Moments later, the dots appear again before 3 words come through.

 

**_Doll, stop it._ **

 

You shake your head, preparing yourself to push him over the edge. You move into the bathroom and slip into Number 2, a black lingerie set with soft velvet polka dots. You settle on the bed again and you pull up your camera and take a few pictures, posing and working to find your best angles, before leaning back on the pillows and choosing your favorite. With a smile, you send the picture, and another teasing message. 

## 3:25 p.m.

_img_

_What about black?_

_**I mean it. Don’t make me come up there.** _

 

Bucky’s response comes faster now, and you can sense his growing frustration in his message. You run into the bathroom and change into Number 1, Bucky’s favorite. It was all white, and simple, but it drove him wild whenever he saw you in it. You take a few more pictures, and choose your favorites, before sending them with one last message.

 

## 3:31 p.m.

_img_

_img_

_White symbolizes innocence. Is that why this is your favorite?_

 

3 dots appear on the screen again before disappearing. You swear in frustration, sure that this lingerie would be the one to get to him. You plop backwards into the pillows and stare at the ceiling, deciding to just wait out your boredom. Not even a second later, the door to the room flies open and Bucky is standing there, breathless and tense.

You stand to meet him, but he strides over to you and pushes you back against the wall, grinding his erection into your thigh. He kisses you fiercely before muttering against your mouth, “I told you to stop and you didn’t listen. Do you know how hard it is to hide to hide this-“ He thrusts against you, your clothes causing delicious friction. “From a room full of spies and super soldiers?”

You smirk, which only annoys him further and he pulls you in for another kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue, fighting for dominance, and you nip at his lower lip. Bucky lifts you easily and turns to toss you on the bed, quickly discarding his jacket and shirt before crawling up your body towards you. He pulls you forward to kiss you while he reaches around you to unclasp your bra in one swift motion. You gasp as his hands find your chest, tugging and kneading harshly.

He pulls away and you almost whine at the loss of contact, but Bucky begins sliding down your body again, taking your underwear with him. He tosses them to the side and stands back, licking his lips as he admires the view. You almost come undone from the look he gives you alone; it’s full of pure animal hunger and you’re nothing but prey. He kisses and licks his way up your legs, muttering as he goes. “You’re trouble on two legs, but that’s convenient because I love trouble.”

You smile at the compliment, but it’s quickly replaced with a moan as Bucky dips his tongue into you. You grab his hair to pull him closer, but he pulls away and sits up.

“Nuh uh, doll. It’s not going to be like that today.”

“Don’t be like that, Bucky. I just wanted some company.” Your fingers drift down to your chest to play with them, missing his touch. He growls at the sight and his lips descend on you again, harsh and bruising. He thrusts into you without warning, causing you to cry out in pleasure.

Bucky’s metal arm grabs the headboard above you and his other arms settles next to your head as he sets a merciless pace, leaving you to grip the sheets for support. His head is ducked near your ear, and you can hear the quiet moans mixed with curse words falling from his lips. You reach down between your bodies to find your sweet spot, both of you racing to finish. You feel yourself nearing the edge and you grip Bucky’s arm, gasping out, “Bucky, I’m-“

He cuts you off, moving into you faster, his movements starting to get sloppy.  You feel yourself tense up before you are thrown over the edge, crying out Bucky’s name as you go. He’s right behind, letting out a broken moan, your name falling from his lips like a prayer.

It takes you both a minute to catch your breath and come back down, and Bucky collapses next to you, both of your bodies heavy with exhaustion. You snuggle up closer to him and he pulls the blanket over you both and you giggle out, “Next time, I’ll start sending those messages sooner, especially if you’ll react like that again.”

Bucky nips your shoulder playfully. “No, no next time. I’m pretty Steve saw my boner when I rushed out, and Natasha definitely saw me fidgeting with every new picture.”

You burst into laughter, imagining their reactions. “Shouldn’t have left me alone with my boredom.”

You shrug before you both fall into a fit of giggles, and Bucky pulls you closer before you drift off quickly, dreaming of lingerie and future meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!! I have a bunch of drabbles on my tumblr, same username as this one. Please leave me feedback and comments, I love chatting with you guys!!!


End file.
